1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint can holders and more particularly pertains to a new paint can holder for holding a can of paint to a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint can holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint can holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,682; 5,293,957; 3,131,900; 3,559,939; 3,269,683; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,242; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,742.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new paint can holder. The inventive device includes an elongate mounting shaft for insertion through an open ended tubular rung of a ladder. Coupled to one end of the mounting shaft is a holding ring for extending a paint can therethrough. A pair of resting arms for resting the paint can thereon are coupled to the end of the mounting shaft and extend below the holding ring.
In these respects, the paint can holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a can of paint to a ladder.